Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus, which is a printer, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP), notifies an event to a personal computer (PC) using an event notification system (WS-Eventing) on the network when a state change (hereinafter referred to as, an “event”), such as a start of job, an abort of job, a termination of job, an out of paper sheet, an out of toner, a paper jam, or a similar event occurs. The event notification system of WS-Eventing (hereinafter referred to as “event notification system”) notifies an event to a preliminarily registered PC only, from the image forming apparatus. For example, in a typical event notification system, the network connects an information processor to a plurality of image forming apparatuses. This event notification system notifies an event, which occurs on the image forming apparatus, to the information processor based on kinds of registered event in response to a request from the information processor to the image forming apparatus and a notifying address.